Love me
by NaoBreek
Summary: [AU].-Podemos ser amigos/- ¡Amigos para que, maldita sea! ¡Yo aún te amo, y a pesar de que te vas a casar con InuYasha, sé que también me amas! ¡Te conozco! •En respuesta a Reto propuesto por Say's DAIK en ¡Siéntate!•


**Love me**

 **Summary:** [AU].─Podemos ser amigos/─ ¡Amigos para que, maldita sea! ¡Yo aún te amo, y a pesar de que te vas a casar con InuYasha, sé que también me amas! ¡Te conozco! •En respuesta a Reto propuesto por Say's DAIK en ¡Siéntate!•

 **Disclaimer:** Los sensuales personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Pairing:** [Miroku/Kagome]

 **Advertencia:** Hay algo de lemon o lime, como ustedes lo vean.

 **Nota:** Yo, de nuevo, trayendo está loca historia para Say's DIAK. Ñeee ¡Viva el MirokuxKagome! (?)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Oneshot]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Encendió la chimenea, mientras le pasaba una talla a la oji-café, la cual se hallaba húmeda y mantenía la cabeza gacha.

─ Toma.

─ Gracias.

─ Ves lo que sucede por huir de tu jefe.─ mascullo irónico.

─ Yo nunca huyo.─ se defendió, molesta.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste hace tres años? ─ La miro molesto.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que sería la secretaria de nada más ni nada menos que su ex-pareja, la cual no veía hace tres años, hubiera renunciado. Pero no, nadie le dijo, y cuando lo vio ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?… salir corriendo, y para colmo comenzó a llover, pero como siempre ahí estaba él, para ayudarla y confundirla.

─ Yo no hui, Señor Hôshi.─ Aclaro.

─ Si, claro ─ sonrió irónico.

─ ¿Qué hora es? ─. Interrogo mientras corría el rostro.

─ Mhm, son las 7:15 p.m.─ Observo el reloj y luego la cara sorprendida de su ex.─ ¿Sucede algo?

─ Por Kami-sama, llegare tarde a la cena.─ se paró apresurada, buscando su bolso con la mirada.

─ ¿Cena…?

─ La cena con los Taishō y… se puede saber dónde está mi bolso.─ Se quejó.

─ ¿Este bolso? ─. Movió rítmicamente el bolso, color vino, entre sus dedos.

─ Miroku ─ amenazo.

─ Olvide que se sentía escuchar mi nombre de tus labios. ─ le sonrió.

Bajo la mirada, sintió como las mejillas se calentaban rápidamente. ─ ¿Qué vas a hacer en la casa de los Taishō?

Se sobresaltó ante la pregunta, pero aun así la miro serio.─ Tengo una cena con ellos ─ Frunció el ceño, ─ Además, eso a ti no te interesa.

Eso era raro, se supone que no se veían desde hace años (tres para ser exactos, pero para ellos eran muchos), y ella debía odiarlo, pero no, los dos conversaban como si fueran dos cercanos amigos, bueno casi.

Era irónico y estúpido.

─ Se que estas comprometida con InuYasha.─ Bien eso no lo esperaba.

Ahora para Miroku el techo era algo muy interesante, y para Kagome el suelo se veía como algo nuevo, ante sus ojos.

─ ¿C-Como es que…?

─ Por si no lo recuerdas InuYasha es mi amigo. _O por lo menos lo era, maldito perro_. ─ Lo último lo pensó.

─ Yo… tengo que irme.

─ No iras a ningún lado, Higurashi.

Lo miro furiosa.─ ¡Pero quien te crees que eres!

─ Me debes una explicación.─ Mascullo molesto.

Alzo una ceja.─ ¿Disculpa…?

─ Por que me dejaste hace tres años.─ La miro seriamente.

 _Acelero el paso, intentando alcanzarla.─ ¡Kagome, espera!_

─ _Aléjate de mí, Hôshi ─. Su voz se quebró y acelero el paso._

─ _Kagome, espera.─ La tomo del brazo, intentando detenerla._

─ _¡Suéltame!_

 _¡Paf!…_

 _El impacto de la mano le dio vuelta el rostro. Se tocó la mejilla, la cual ardía, miro sorprendido la causante de tal acción, el rostro de la peli-negra estaba entre sorprendido, enojado y dolido._ _─ K-Kagome, puedo explicarlo._

─ _No vuelvas a acercarte a mí, as entendido.─ Eran palabras duras y serias, al igual que el rostro de la joven._

─ _Kagome, perdóname por favor─ musito._

 _Los ojos marrones se llenaron de lágrimas.─ ¡Eres un maldito, Miroku!_

 _Y entonces huyo. Y el quedo ahí parado, sin entender nada, viendo como ella se alejaba._

 _Bajo la cabeza, metió su mano entre los bolsillos de su chaleco y lo encontró, un anillo con un pequeño diamante. Un anillo de compromiso. Lo apretó fuertemente._

─ _¿Porque?_ _─. Se preguntó, sintiendo los ojos arder_

─ Encima tienes la cara para preguntármelo, jodido cabron ─ los dientes le rechinaron.

Miroku retrocedió, cuando Kagome rechinaba los dientes significaba que estaba molesta, que va, significaba que estaba furiosa.

Pero, por más miedo que tuviera, no retrocedería.─ ¡Dime que hice! ¿¡En qué demonios me equivoque!?

─ ¡Confié en ti! ¡Te creí cuando dijiste que dejarías de ser un pervertido mujeriego! ¡Me dijiste que sentarías cabeza! ¡Me mentiste! ─. Grito al tiempo que nuevas lágrimas se juntaban en sus ojos.

─ ¡No te mentí! ¡Todos estos años jamás toque a una mujer, tampoco lo hice cuando estuvimos saliendo! ─. Él también estaba gritando dolido, molesto y ofendido.

─ ¡No mientas! ¡Te besaste con Sango, con mi amiga! ¡Yo lo vi!

─ ¡Fue ella quien me beso! ¡Ni siquiera le correspondí!

Los gritos cesaron, pero el dolor de ambos no.─ Te pedí disculpas, millones de veces. Pero no, tú no me perdonaste. Recuerdas cuando Kôga Saitō te beso ─ Expreso con celos, si celos.─ Yo te perdone, porque tú me dijiste que fue él quien te beso. Y también te perdone muchas otras cosas. ─La miro con dolor.─ ¿Por qué te costó tanto perdonarme?

Se mordió el labio, con los ojos rojos, a causa de las lágrimas que retenía.─ Sango me dijo que tú y ella, habían tenido relaciones.

─ Es verdad ─ Lo miro sorprendida.─ Pero fue mucho antes de que saliéramos, y lo sabes.─ Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sofá, su mirada azulada se perdió entre las llamas de la chimenea.─ Kôga me dijo que tú y él tuvieron relaciones.

─ Sabias que era mentira.─ Apretó los puños.

─ No, no lo sabía, en ese tiempo aun no habíamos tenido _esa_ clase de relaciones, pero de todos modos no le creí, ¿sabes porque no le creí? ─ Ella negó.─ Porque te amaba, y te crearía todo, cuando lo hicimos ─ sonrió al verla sonrojarse.─ me di cuenta que yo fui el único, pero si no hubiera sido el primero y tú me digieras que sí, yo te hubiera creído.─ La miro con dolor─ Ojala tú también me hubieras creído.

─ Miroku ─ susurro.─ Yo te vi, estabas con Sango comprando un anillo de compromiso y luego ella te beso… y─ Sollozo.

Él se levantó, mirándola sorprendido y furioso, asustada retrocedió pero las manos del oji-azul se apretaron en sus hombros, sacudiéndola.

─ ¡Nunca se te paso que tal vez ese anillo era para ti! ¿¡He!? ¡Eres tonta! ─. Ella lo miro asustada y sorprendida─ ¡Te das cuenta que por tu estúpida desconfianza, nos separaste! ¿¡Te das cuenta!? ¡Ni siquiera te molestaste en pelear por mi o por nosotros! ¡Eres una cobarde! ─. Grito, grito y grito lleno de dolor y furia.

Y Kagome lloro, lloro porque él tenía razón, era una cobarde una tonta.─ Miroku, perdó-

─ Cállate…─ le corto, mientras sonreía dolido.─ Te equivocaste, ¿sabes? cuándo me dejaste me sentí muy solo, jamás pensé sentirme así por una mujer, no agaches la mirada, mírame. ─Ordeno, ella obedeció.

─ No quiero que te alejes de mi Ka-go-me.

Se pasó una mano por el rostro, secándose las lágrimas.─ Podemos ser amigos.

─ ¡Amigos para que, maldita sea! , ─ Se miraron.─ ¡Yo aún te amo, y a pesar de que te vas a casar con InuYasha, sé que también me amas! ¡Te conozco!

─ No sabes lo que dices, ¡No me amas, y yo tampoco te amo! ─. Se negaba a aceptar que aún lo quería.

─ ¿¡Crees que te digo todo esto solo porque te quiero en mi cama!? ─. La vio encogerse.─ ¡Maldita sea, no soy un animal en celo, ¿Sabes?! ¡Jamás te obligue a que lo hiciéramos!

─ Lo sé. ─ Agacho la mirada.

Le tomo del rostro, para que lo enfrentara.─ ¿¡Entonces cuál es tu maldito problema!? ¿¡A que le tienes miedo!?

─ ¡Tengo miedo a que me lastimes! ─. Lloro─ ¡Tengo miedo a no ser lo suficiente buena para ti y que me dejes!

─ ¡Yo también tengo miedo, tonta! ¡También tengo miedo a no ser lo suficiente bueno para ti y que me dejes de nuevo! ¡Solo intento sentirme un poco más seguro! ─ Grito y la abrazo.

─ Miroku.─ sollozo.

─ Eres un problema, Kagome. Pero eres mi problema. Solo mía.─ Y entonces la beso.

Se aferró a su cuello y gimió ante la caricia de la boca de Miroku, sintiéndose excitada de pronto, él siempre lograba alborotarle las hormonas, aun a pesar de que ya tuviera veintidós años.

─ Quiero hacerte el amor.─ mascullo agitado, ella solo se sonrojo antes de volver a devorar la boca masculina, era un juego de lenguas para ver cuál de las dos ganaban.

Gimió cuando su cuerpo callo al sofá y el de su ex-novio sobre el de ella. Estaba mal, muy mal. Ella estaba comprometida con InuYasha, lo quería sí, pero no lo amaba. Por lo menos no como amaba a Miroku. Y solo quería recordar que se sentía estar unida a él.

El peli-negro sonrió ante el gemido de su ex, comenzó a desabotonar distraída y lentamente los botones de la camisa blanca, sabía que eso la desesperaba.

─ Maldita sea, Hôshi, saca esa cosa de una vez.─ Mascullo molesta y excitada.

Rió ronco, antes de obedecer, demasiado gustoso. Esa mujer sabia como volverlo loco, aun a pesar de que tuviera veinticinco años, cuando estaba con ella, sus hormonas eran como las de un quinceañero virgen.

Nuevamente gimió, al sentirlo garlar su falda negra, no se quedó atrás y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa y luego su pantalón.

La vida era irónica, se avía enamorado de su vecino; un pervertido mujeriego, un chico tres años mayor que ella, se avía enamorado de su mejor amigo. Había sufrido cada noche al saber que mientras ella estaba acostada durmiendo, él estaba follando con alguna. Cuando comenzaron a salir, vivía desconfiando, sufriendo por temor a que la dejase. Sufrió cuando eso ocurrió, pero sufrió más al darse cuenta que fue tan cobarde y miedosa que no peleo por ellos, por no pelear por él. Lo había perdido por una confusión, por desconfianza… por miedo.

Y ahora, tres años después, ¿Qué hacían? Se encontraba, ella huía, él la seguía, ella se empapaba bajo la lluvia, él la llevaba a su departamento, ahí hablaban, se peleaban, se gritaban, se besaban y terminaban haciendo el amor, como en antaño. Ella comprometida, pero aun así, haciendo el amor con su ex.

Era una vida irónica, estúpida. Una historia entre dedos.

─ ¡Si, Miroku! ¡No pares! Mmm…─ gimió aruñando la espalda de su amante en el proceso.

El también gimió, mientras metía un pezón en su boca y lo succionaba.─ Arhg… K-Kagome, aun eres e-estrecha, deliciosamente estrecha ¡Ah! ─. Siguió penetrándola duro y profundo.

─ ¡Aaah!

* * *

─ ¿Qué aras ahora? ─. Le interrogo, una vez estacionado el coche frente a la casa de los Taishō.

─ ¿Qué quieres que haga? ─ Lo miro.

─ Que entres y digas que no vas a casarte.─ Rio.

Entrecerró la mirada, viéndolo molesta.─ Hablo en serio, Miroku.

─ Yo también. ─ Espeto serio.

Suspiro.─ ¿Qué crees que debo hacer?

─ ¿Amas a InuYasha? ─ Pregunto.

─ Lo quiero.─ Admito.

─ ¿Me amas?

─ Miroku, y-yo…

─ Solo contesta.─ mascullo serio.

Desvió la mirada, dejándola al frente. El auto quedo en silencio, un silencio incómodo.

─ Si dices que no, te prometo no molestarte.─ prometió apretando fuertemente el volante.

─ En realidad, por más que intente odiarte estos años, aun te amo.─ Le admitió, y se aceptó a reconocer.

─ Entonces ya sabes que hacer.─ Le sonrió, ella correspondió.

Comenzó a bajar del auto, pero una mano la detenio.─ ¿Quieres que te acompañe? ─. Pregunto preocupado.

Negó, antes de sonreírle.─ No te preocupes, esto debo arreglarlo yo.

─ P-Pero…

─ Tu solo espérame, ¿sí?

─ Vales. ─ Suspiro, resignado.

Rio.─ Te quiero.

Sonrió─ Lo sé.

" _Y si no quieres decir en qué he fallado, recuerda que también a ti he perdonado._

 _En cabio tú dices lo siento no te quiero._

 _Y te me vas con esta historia entre tus dedos…"_

 **FIN**

* * *

 **N/A:** Como verán el fic está basado en la canción de Franco D vita "Mi historia entre tus dedos" ¿Qué tal? ¿Ha estado horrible, asqueroso o pasable?

Says espero lo disfrutes, guapa :)

Y a los demás lectores, gracias por pasarse y leer. Disculpen si hay errores de ortografía :(

Un saludo grande, cuídense.

 _P.D: FanFiction anda mal últimamente, algunas palabras se borran o salen incompletas, al igual que algunos guiones, comas, signos etc. desaparecen._


End file.
